The Precious Rose
by thepreciousrose
Summary: Chastity Blue Rose is in for quite teh adventure! With her bess friends Sora and Riku, she goes to Hogwarts to defeat the heartless and save the worlds from their destruction. Expect to meet a lot of characters along the way, everyone from Twilight to Final Fantasy, Star Trek to Transformers! (Rating might change depending on what happns in the sotry.)
1. Introduction

**Starring:**

Chastity Blue Rose!

omg hi guyd my name is chasitty precious rose (its a really hard name to speell) and im16 years old and im 5 ft 7 in and im not telling you my weight becu z thats the kind of thing gurl keep to themselfs (teehee~ 3). ppl has always told me i shoudl be a model but i say no becaue im too shy, and i have dark black eabony hair with really brite blond streaks almost twhite. i have really icy blue eyes and alotof peope say that theyre really pretty but i dont think so. id say im pretty plainb but my bffs (riku and sora) thell me that im not oh well. teehee~ 3

today im going to tel you a story bout how my friends riku, sora, and me moveedt o hogwartz and became a witch but like not one of htose witches taht are ;mean. i'm a super kawaii desu witch with thepowers over evil and i can heal people and ring them back from the dead if they die cuz im a half goddess~ but ic ant tell anyone about this becuz my mommy, a godess, told me that i couldnt because they would tyr to ssteal my powers and use the for evil. im so sad that my mom is gone tho but the thing is she was killed by my daddy who was a demon and was realy aabad and he beat me up a lot and raped my but i still was able to kill him in the end because of my goddess powers and since im also half demon i can summon fire from my hands and eyes~

i was living alone for a while and itw as really hard to make it on my own becaus im so porr but i stole my daddys credit card before i killed him and i can buy things now becaue i really like buy ing lots of shoes and clothes my favorite things to wear are sundresses and i really like high heel shoes. like i really like the heels to be about 6 in in height because they make my legs look really thing. sometimes i wear sweatpants when im not feeling like wearing sundresses. my favorite color is yellow and i love roses, just like my last name~ (teehee~ 3 :3)

so one day i cam to life on destiny islands when i washed up to shore. riku saved me from allmost drowining~! i owe him a lot, like my hoel life! i really like hangin with him and sora (our other frind) we chill out on the beach where i wear my baby blue bikini. but then something happened nd so then goofy and donsl told us we needed to take the gummiship to go and save a place called hogwarts from beig taken over by HEARTLESS! unu

okay so i should just go ahead and tell you the story. this is just the first chap btw, im really exited~! :DDD


	2. Chap 1: Destiny found on Destiny islands

**chapter 1 : Destiny Found on Destity Island~~!**

One day Chastity, Riku and Sora were hanging out on the beach at Desinty Islands getting ready to celebrate her 16th birthday when suddenly Goofy and Donal came running down the beach yelling and screaming, "Help! Help! Chastity we need your help!" (Oh yeah theyre yelling for her becuse they know that she has witch powers, but not goddess powers. Not yet at least. teehee~ w)

Chastity looked up and saw them running and said "Whats wrong?" and they sayd "Someones attacking Hogwarts you need to come and help because the heartless are atacking hogwarts!"

Chastity looked over at Sora and Riku and said "we NEED TO GO SAVE THEM!" and Riku and Sora said together "okay" so then they followed Doland and Goofy to the gummi ship.

"I set the chordanates to go to Hogwarts" said Donald. "Be careful though there are a lot of really dangrous and tough guys who are there so be careful" and Chasitty said "dont worry i have witch powers (but I didnt tell him i have Godess powers yet, teehee~ XD) so Ill be fine!"

Chassity, Riku, and Sora all got into the Gummi ship (Chastity got in beside Riku because she thought he was rlly cute) and they all started the gummi ship and flew to hogwarts.

(Im going to skip the BORING part where their flying along cuz it was a long trip and talking about it all would be really boring. XD)

Anywya they eventually arrived at Hogwart to see that it was swarming with heartless! they were everywhere, and Riku and Sora said to Chastity "Dont worry well protect your" but Chastity says "I can do it myself TYVM!" and when she goes to use her powers then suddenly there was a flash of lite and suddenly Chasisty was weilding a KEYBLADE! Riku and Sora said "OH wow you have a keyblade!?"

Chasisty didnt know she could weild one! Maybe it was becuse she had the powers of the godess? Or maybe because she also have demon powers?! Maybe even becaus she was a wittch!? Either way, she could now wield the KEYBLAAADE! And she used it and ran at the hearltless and killed them aall and saved the day!

"Wow" Riku and Sora said. They were really amazed. "that was really awesome~! I didnt know you could weild a keyblade!"

Chastiity laughed and said "I guess so! This is so the most awesomest birthday present EVER!" and while she was laughing there was a guy with blond hair that was almost white who came over to her and said "Wow thats a really cool weapon you have there! Whats your name?"

"My name is Chasity," Chastity said and blushed while another boy came ober. He had round glasses and a weird lightnng shaped scar on his forhead. "Yeah" the other boy said "it is a cool weapon i wish i could have one thats like that!"

Chaisisty blushed at the two boys and Riku gets mad (because Riku really likes Chastity a lot, if you couldnt tell) There was a loud laughter and all of the group looked over to see a old an in funny pajamas and a super long grey beard which was almost whie.

"Wow!" the old man said astonesed. "You really saved the day young lady~!" The man laughed again and came over and embraced the shooked Chastity. "My name is Dumbledore~!" He said. Chassiiy cocked her head at him. "I would like to aks you and your friends to join our school od Witchcraft and Wizardry." He exclaimed. Sora put and arm around Chastity whos eyes blushed at his touch.

"Wow~!" Sora exclaimed "That sounds major cool!" Riku pulled Sora away by his shirt color. Dumbldoor lead them to the front doors and smiled brightly.

"Welcome To Hogswarts~!"


	3. Chapter 2: The Grand Sorting!

**Chapter 2: The Grand sorting!**

The three stood in the Great Hall side by side. Chastity stood in btween Sora and Riku. Dumbldor stood in front of them he had an very old hat in his hands. It was kinda ugly. "Riku, young man pleaze come here." The old wizard said. Riku did. He turned Riku to face the three and all of the other people including Harry and Draco~. He sat the big brwn hat ontop of Riku's almost white hair. "SLYTHERIN!"

"Wow! The hat talked!" Sora yelled waving his arms round. He accidently smacked Chasity, not hard but it pushed her a little to the side. Riku glared at Sora who was holding Chassisty apologizing.

Now it was Soras turn to be put inot house and when dumbledore put the hat on his head it yelled "GRYFFINDOR!" and then Dumbledor smiled and said "That's the house thats my favorite."

It was now Chastitys turn and she steped forward and as the hat sat down on her head she could hear it talking to her "Maybe I should put you in slytherin...because your really ambishous... but then again you are really brave like Gryffindor..."

Chastity thought it would be nice to be in either of these houses, she really liked Sora and Riku, and those two new boys were really nice too and they were in those two houses. Then the hat shouted "GRYFFINDOR!" and Sora and Harry were clapping. Draco and Riku though they looked upset.

"Well then I guess that yyou and Sora will be in Gryffindor room while Riku, you will go and beat the Slythering room" Dumbledore says then and he takes the hat and puts it away.

While Riku and Draco went to the Slytherin dormitory Sora nd Chastity went to the Gryffindor romms and there they saw Roxas sitting there in one of the chairs. "ROXAS!" shouts Sora and he runs over to Roxas and give him a hug. Chastity doesn't know who this boy is but he looks a lot like Sora and that made her blush a deep red color.

"Wow, your in Gryffindor too?!" Roxas laughs as hes hugged and he sees chastity and waves. She blushes somemore. "YEah" Sora says. "Rikus here too." "That's cool" says Roxas. "Demyx and Axel are here with me too because we heard there were heartless here and we were sent to investagate and Demyx is in Hufflepuff and Axel is in Slytherin" Roxas blushes when he talks about Axel, but he looks at Chastity too and blushes.

They all go to their rooms (of course the boys go to the boys rooms and Chastity goes to the firls room because it would be really wrong if they were to all stay in the same room. XD) and then they go to sleep Tomorrows going to be a big day!


End file.
